greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scientist (Episode)
The Scientist Synopsis BARRY ALLEN COMES TO STARLING CITY: A seemingly impossible robbery at Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences Division brings Central City police scientist Barry Allen (Guest Star Grant Gustin) to town. Citing a similar case back home, Barry offers to help Oliver (Stephen Amell) and team with the investigation. Oliver senses there is more to Barry than meets the eye, but he’s distracted by the similarities between this current case and something that happened on The Island. Meanwhile, Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) takes a liking to Barry, which doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver. Sin (Guest Star Bex Taylor Klaus) asks Roy (Colton Haynes) for help when a friend of hers goes missing. Roy is surprised when Thea (Willa Holland) not only encourages him to help, but joins the search. Unfortunately, Sin’s friend is connected to Brother Blood (Guest Star Kevin Alejandro), and their search ultimately gets one of them seriously injured. Michael Schultz Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Andrew Kreisberg & Geoff Johns. Summary Two security guards at a Queen Consolidated warehouse hear something pounding on the door from the outside. As they approach it, someone smashes through and kills both of them, ignoring their bullets when they open fire. The next day, Oliver and Moira go to Queen Consolidated so Moira can reestablish herself at the company. They interrupt Isabel holding a meeting and the woman is shocked to see Moira there. She takes Oliver aside and warns him that although Moira was acquitted by a jury, their investors won't see it that way. She tells Oliver to stop acting like a son and think like a CEO, and goes back to her meeting. Felicity and Diggle arrive and tell Oliver that there's been a break-in at a company warehouse. A young man gets off the train and checks his watch, and realizes that he's running late. At the warehouse, Quentin and his squad have already secured the area. He tells Oliver and the others that the thieves must have used a forklift or a crane to break in. The young man tries to hail a taxi to his destination but doesn't have any luck. Kelton checks the security system at the warehouse and shows the others that it only captured one man on tape. Quentin figures that the other thieves came in later. He's interrupted by the young man, who comes in and says that only one man was involved. He introduces himself as Barry Allen from the Central City Police Department, science division, and explains that they had a similar incident in his hometown. Barry's superiors sent him to investigate, and he brings up a photo of one of the dead guards. The corpse has a single hand print on his neck and Barry explains that it would have taken incredible strength to break a man's neck one-handed. The scientist then says that there will only be one item missing: an industrial-grade centrifuge. They confirm Barry's theory and the scientist notes that the thief ripped through the restraining bolts. He also left footprints in the concrete. Felicity is impressed and introduces herself. And then Quentin draws her aside. He suggests that she tell their mutual friend about the theft, and Felicity assures him that the vigilante is closer than he thinks. On the island, Shado leads the group through the jungle, following the coordinates on the hosen. Oliver and Sara help Slade along but he finally has to take a break because of his injuries. Sara watches him while Oliver checks with Shado. He hopes that once they find the World War II sub, they can use the serum to cure Slade of his injuries. Shado asks how he knows Sara and Oliver explains that she was aboard the Queen's Gambit when it went down. Surprised, Shado asks about the woman in the photo that Oliver said he loved, and Oliver admits that it's Sara's older sister Laurel. Slade finishes his rest break and insists on continuing. Back at Oliver's office, Diggle confirms that a centrifuge was stolen. Felicity brings up security footage from a camera across the street showing that a single man carried out the multi-ton unit. Barry arrives and explains that Felicity asked him to help and that they wanted to keep the investigation in-house. Felicity points out that they need as much help as they can get, and Oliver agrees to let Barry assist. When Oliver glances suspiciously at their new friend, Diggle asks him what's wrong and Oliver says that he hopes he's mistaken. When Oliver returns to the manor, he apologizes to his mother for what happened at the office, and suggests that they throw a lavish policy to improve Moira's image. Thea and Roy arrive and when she hears Oliver's idea, agrees with her brother. Roy gets a text message and says that he has to go, and Thea leaves with him. As Barry and Felicity check the warehouse for clues, Barry asks Felicity what she knows about Arrow. She feigns ignorance and Barry surprises her with several fairly accurate theories. He's also concluded that a computer hacker is helping the vigilante. When Felicity asks why he's so interested in Arrow, Barry says that when he was 11, his mother was murdered and they never caught the killer... and he figures that the vigilante might have caught her. When Barry finishes his analysis of a soil sample, he tells Felicity that it contains traces of sugar. That night, Sin meets Roy and Thea in an alleyway behind Verdant. She tells Roy that her friend, artist Max Stanton, has been missing for a week. Sin asks Roy for help and Thea accepts on his behalf. Surprised, Roy wonders why she's suddenly supporting his vigilante activities and Thea admits that she likes how he helps people. However, she insists on going along with him. As Moira prepares for the party, Malcolm comes in through the window and asks her about the party. Moira refuses to let him have their daughter Thea after how he got Tommy killed. Malcolm explains that after the two of them had their affair, he felt so guilty that he left Starling City, abandoning Tommy. He found his way to Nanda Parbat and found a new life there, and warns Moira to tell the truth about him to Thea before it's too late. Felicity and Barry tell Oliver what they've discovered and figure that the thief is operating out of a sugar refinery. They've checked the security footage from the warehouse and confirmed that the truck used in the theft has the sugar company logo on it. As they discuss the theft, Felicity receives a report about the delivery truck being used in a theft of blood from a blood bank. Barry suggests that they call the police with the information, and Oliver claims that he'll pass it on. Once he's alone with Diggle, Oliver tells his bodyguard to check on Barry's background. Diggle wonders when Oliver is going to tell him what they're really up against. Brother Cyrus, wearing a mask, is driving away in the truck with the stolen blood when the Arrow intercepts him on a motorcycle. The vigilante jumps onto the cab and hits Cyrus repeatedly, but the thief ignores the blows and, grabbing the Arrow, smashes him onto the hood and then yanks him through the windshield into the cab. The Arrow drives an arrow into Cyrus' thigh but the man seemingly ignores it and knocks his opponent out of the cab onto the ground. As he recovers, the vigilante confirms that he's still holding the arrow, with some of Cyrus' blood on it. Back at the lair, Felicity bandages Oliver's wound and he tells her and Diggle that he's seen men with similar enhanced abilities before. During his second year on the island, he saw the results of the Japanese serum and destroyed it along with Professor Ivo, who came to the island to test the serum. The test subjects who survived the serum gained superhuman strength and reflexes. With Ivo dead, Oliver figures that someone is stealing the centrifuge and the blood to recreate the serum in Starling City. The third component necessary is a strong sedative, and Oliver has Felicity analyze the blood from the arrow to determine what sedative was used. She goes to meet with Barry at the Queen Consolidated lab, while Diggle tells Oliver that their new friend isn't what he claims. The group finally comes to an inland fissure and finds the sub inside. Barry and Felicity are working together at the Queen Consolidated lab the next day. Barry wonders how Felicity got the blood sample and is enthused when she says that the Arrow gave it to police. The police scientist is happy to hear that he's working indirectly with the vigilante, and Felicity talks about how Oliver then got the blood from the police through his connections. She talks about how she spends much of her time working directly with Oliver, and then assures Barry that there's nothing romantic between them. Felicity then invites Barry as her plus-one to the party at Queen Manor that night and he agrees to go as long as he doesn't have to dance. Sin, Roy, and Thea go to Max's apartment and go through his collection of paintings, all of which feature a skull faced figure. Roy finds a pamphlet for a blood drive that Sebastian Blood sponsored a week ago, the same time that Max went missing. As they leave, they're unaware that Officer Daily is watching them from across the street. Daily calls Blood and tells him that someone is looking for Max. Blood tells him to continue surveillance and then speaks with Cyrus, telling him that with the blood they've stolen, there's no limit to what they can do. Oliver arrives at his office as Barry and Felicity are watching a newscast about the new STAR Labs particle accelerator. He confronts Barry, saying that he knows that he's just a lab assistant in Central City. Barry's director doesn't know that he's in Starling City and there are no similar cases in central City. Barry tells them that his father was accused of his mother's murder but he knows that he's innocent. On the night she died, when Barry was 11, a super fast figure entered their home. He transported Barry 20 blocks away in a matter of seconds and knocked out his father, and then killed his mother. Now Barry investigates other strange phenomena, hoping to find something that will lead him to the man who killed his mother. If he can find the man, then he can clear his father, who is in prison on a life sentence. Barry apologizes for lying to them and tells Felicity to get another date to the party. Once he leaves, Oliver notes that Barry was lying to them, and Felicity says that they do the same thing every day before storming out. That night at Queen Manor, Oliver and Thea accompany Moira down to the party. Felicity is waiting for Oliver and he apologizes to her for overreacting to Barry's deception. She suggests that he apologize to Moira for being wrong, and Oliver goes over to his mother. She's taking in the main ballroom, which is almost entirely empty, but goes to greet the few people who came. Thea assures Oliver that it wasn't his fault and then goes over to Roy, who has received a call from Sin. Sin tells him that she found Max and Roy needs to come immediately. Thea wants to come but Roy tells her that her mother needs her and leaves. Felicity is looking around nervously when Oliver comes over and asks if she'd like to dance. When she says that she doesn't want to dance with him, he says that he meant Barry and directs her attention to where Barry is standing. Felicity goes over and Barry admits that he can't dance very well, and she's glad to lead him. Meanwhile, Oliver goes to the bar and Isabel joins him. She points out that she was right about Moira's reputation and apologizes for it happening. As Oliver checks on a guest, Moira confronts Isabel and points out that her son isn't the best judge of character. When Oliver comes over, Isabel assures him that everything is going perfectly and walks away. The group go into the sub and Slade passes out from the pain. Shado warns the others that they only have a few minutes and they search for the serum. They find it but Sara notes that they'll also need a sedative or Slade won't survive the process. There's no sign of a sedative and Shado notes that they have to give it to Slade or he'll die anyway. As they consider what to do, Ivo and his men board through the hatch above. One of Moira's talks to her privately and tells her that he made contact with "the other party," and that they were grateful for the information. Moira then thanks Oliver for the party just as he gets a call. He says that he has to go back to the office to deal with a business matter. As Thea starts to leave, Moira hugs her and says that she loves her. At the company lab, Barry is talking with his director in Central City, who finally orders him to come back to Central City. Barry hangs up and tells Felicity that he has to leave, and they simultaneously admit that it's been nice to work with the other. After sharing one last moment, Barry says goodbye and heads for the train station. When Roy arrives at the address Sin gives him, he discovers that the police have sealed up the crime scene. They're accompanying Sin away over her protests, and she tells Roy that Max is dead and the police believe that it's an OD. She assures Roy that Max donated blood regularly so he had been tested clean. Roy takes a few photos of Max's corpse, which is bleeding from the eyes. Daily comes over and orders him away. Felicity calls in Oliver and Diggle and tells them that the thief's blood had traces of the tranquilizer ketamine. An ARGUS distress bunker with relief supplies is the only place in Starling City with enough to serve the thief's purposes. As Oliver prepares to head out, Felicity warns him that the damage to the arrow he used earlier indicates the thief has a skin density similar to that of concrete. Oliver tells her that he's handled someone like that before. Diggle checks the camera mounted in the alleyway at Verdant and tells Oliver that Roy has left a red signal arrow there to ask for a meeting. Oliver asks Slade if he wants to take the treatment, and his friend tells him to do it. Before Oliver can inject him, Slade apologizes to Shado for not telling her how he really feels. When the serum enters his system, Slade scream in agony. The Arrow goes to the alleyway behind Verdant and meets with Roy. Roy shows him a photo of Max's corpse and the Arrow recognizes the bleeding eyes. The vigilante tells Roy to stay out of it and let him handle it. When Roy refuses, insisting that he has friends who will help him, the Arrow shoots him in the leg and leaves. Malcolm knocks out Moira's security guards and confronts her again, and asks if she's prepared Thea for him. Moira tells him that he will never approach Thea again or enter Queen Manor. Unimpressed, Malcolm points out that even the Arrow couldn't stop him, but Moira says that she has contacted the League of Assassins. She knows that they're associated with Nanda Parbat, which Malcolm mentioned earlier, and sent a message to their leader, Ra's al Ghul. Ra's was very interested in finding Malcolm, since the undertaking violated the League's code of honor. Moira advises Malcolm to run and he makes a hasty exit after warning her that his business with her isn't finished. When Arrow arrives at the bunker, the masked Cyrus ambushes him, dropping a crate on him. The vigilante dodges the initial attacks and manages to pin Cyrus to a metal beam. When he demands answers, Cyrus says that he follows "the Brother" and that his leader saved him by giving him the serum. Cyrus rips free and advances on the Arrow, who shoots through his feet, pinning him to the concrete floor. The vigilante then launches a series of blows but Cyrus doesn't feel them. He manages to rip his feet free and throws his opponent into a case of syringes. The Arrow collapses, several syringes in his leg. Slade starts to bleed from the eyes and collapses, and Sara confirms that he has no pulse. As Shado pulls Oliver away from his dead friend, Ivo and his men storm in. A few minutes later, Felicity and Diggle arrive at the bunker and find Oliver unconscious. Felicity removes one of the syringes and checks the dispensary system, but is unable to find out what the drug is. Diggle is ready to call 911, but Felicity points out that Oliver will be taken into custody as the Arrow. However, she admits that she doesn't know enough to save him. Barry arrives at the train station and discovers that he's missed his train back to Central City. He sits down to wait for the next one and someone shoots him with a tranquilizer dart. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the Arrow's lair. An unmasked and unconscious Oliver is lying on a nearby table, and Felicity asks Barry to save Oliver's life. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance (Credited Only) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Celina Jade as Shado *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Jesse Hutch as Officer Daily *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *Bill Croft as Grizzled Man *Alec Burden as Attendant *Jennifer Cheon as Uniformed Officer *Jordan Schartner as Carl *Sheldon Trosko as Guard 1 *Jason Cermak as Maxwell Stanton Notes *Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Story for Episode One of Arrow. *Geoff Johns and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Teleplay for Episode One of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3229412/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Scientist *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Scientist *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-the-scientist-season-2-episode-8 Episode 08